pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maddie Saves the Day
The first episode of Season 38! When Danville is in a crisis, Maddie decides it's her time to become well known in town. Doofenshmirtz causes havoc in town, because he's responsible for the crisis. Phineas and Ferb try to make tacos for Mexican Food Night at their grandparents' house. Episode Summary The day begins when Phineas and Ferb rush to the grocery store. They're grabbing lots of supplies to make tacos with at light speed. They rush out (paying of course) and start whipping up tacos. Meanwhile, with Doofenshmirtz, he's really upset about how big of a disappointment the Big One was. He decides it's time to get revenge on the town. He creates a robot army, but also makes sure there's no self destruct buttons on the bottom of their feet. He sends out his robots, and thinks he could've done vending machines. He shrugs and cackles. The robots are destroying everything! Amanda is witnessing this as she's packing. She texts Phineas about her departure from Danville and heads into her parents' car. She zooms off as the robots throw a traffic light at the car. It crashes in front of them, nearly costing their lives. A news reporter is capturing this and tells everyone to panic. Maddie is watching the news in her living room, and is starting to get a little scared. Phineas and Ferb on the other hand, are still whipping up tacos at light speed. They're almost done, now they just need to wait for them to cool off. They patiently wait by playing their GameBlock. Back in Maddie's living room, she thinks they need someone to save the day. She thinks if she saves the day, everyone in town will finally know who she is. She gets butterflies just thinking about it. With Doof, he's cackling evilly. Norm is plugging his ears but then gets Vanessa's MP3 and listens to it to drown out the noise. But, a scream from Phineas pierces Norm's ears. It's so loud it drowns out the music. Ferb wonders what's wrong. Phineas says Amanda left town and he starts bawling like a baby. Ferb just says it sure is "great" to be a baby. With Maddie, she isn't exactly sure what to do. She starts getting a little nervous and starts to regret doing this. But then, Doof spots Maddie. He remembers her from her first day in Danville. Maddie tells Doof she's determined to stop his robot army. Doof laughs and says it's no use. But then, Maddie pulls out a softball and a bat. Doof is confused. Maddie says if Phineas can defeat robots with baseball, she could too. The robots are destroyed one by one, one after another. Doof is screaming his head off, but not as badly as Phineas. Speaking of Phineas, the boys are headed to their grandparents', and Phineas is still bawling. Linda says to stop, because if Clyde hears that he'll go deaf. Back with Maddie, she's almost defeated them all. Then, Doofenshmirtz gets out a mother alien. Maddie doesn't know what to do. The alien strangles her. She starts to cry because she's scared. But then, Baljeet stands up to the alien. He's really mad about Katherine not paying attention to him at all when they first started dating so he was determined to win Maddie's heart. Baljeet starts blaring music at the alien and the alien flees. Maddie is really grateful for Baljeet and she kisses him. Then, Maddie asks Baljeet out. Baljeet instantly says yes. They walk off, holding hands. Doof is really mad at Maddie. With Phineas, Betty Jo and Clyde are mad because they forgot to bring salsa. Phineas explodes. Songs *''I Can Do This'' *''It's No Use!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Doofenshmirtz: "Ha ha ha! Aren't you a little young to stop me?" *Maddie: "Yes, yes I am. But I'm not afraid of any of these robots!" Ferb's Line *"Phineas, what's wrong?" *"Man, it sure is great to be a baby..." Whatcha Doin None Perry's entrance to lair None Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Background Information *This episode marks Amanda's final appearance Continuity *Doofenshmirtz is upset about the Big One ("Katherine and the Big One") *Doofenshmirtz makes sure the robots don't have self destruct buttons at the bottom ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Doofenshmirtz mentions a vending machine army ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Norm listens to Vanessa's MP3 ("A Real Boy") *Ferb says it's "great" being a baby, which is a reference to the song with the same title ("Agent Doof") *Maddie remembers Phineas stopping a robot army ("Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension") *Maddie mentions the baseball launchers ("The Chronicles of Meap") *Baljeet mentions his first date with Katherine ("Katherine's Boyfriend") *Baljeet blares Give Me a Grade to the alien ("The Baljeatles") Allusions *'GameCube': The GameBlock is similar to the GameCube *'Sonic Colors': The alien resembles the final boss of Sonic Colors Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 38